Poor Sanji
by Aruma27
Summary: Sanji and Zoro Go to the market to get supplies and lose eachother in the crowd and the navy's around looking for the Straw Hat Crew. What will happen...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time so please don't critasize me.

**Title**: _Poor Sanji_

**Parings**: ZxS,LxS,AxS

**Description**: Sanji and Zoro Go to the market to get supplies and lose eachother in the crowd and the navy's around looking for the Straw Hat Crew. What will happen...

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Goodbye**_

"Saaanji!" Luffy called out running to the men's cabbin.

"What Luffy?" Sanji called back putting on a red and white t-shirt.

"Zoro wants you." Luffy said running in and jumping on Sanji and grinning widly like always.

"Well, what does he want?" Sanji asked smiling over his shoulder to Luffy.

"He said that you need to hurry up. Hey,where are you guys going anyways?" Luffy asked looking confused as he swung around to now be in Sanji face.

"He's so impaitent. And we're just going to go get some supplies. Don't worry Luffy." Sanji said smiling as he held Luffy up.

"Okay. Bye Sanji." Luffy said smiling as he got off Sanji then kissed his cheek and ran off.

"What was that about? Why did he kiss me?" Sanji wondered as he walked out of the men's cabin.

Once he was out he saw Zoro waiting for him on the docks.

"Hey, Zoro! I'm ready to go. You're so impaitent." Sanji said walking over to Zoro.

"Finally and no i'm not." Zoro said slightly grining.

As they walked off Luffy stood by the edge watching them walk off.

"Be careful and Zoro watch out for Sanji." Luffy said as everyone else ran out of the kitchen.

"Luffy! The navy is here! Nami yelled running over to him.

"What!?" Luffy screamed then looked out towards the market where Sanji and Zoro were.

"Don't worry about them they can handle themselves. We need to move the ship to a more hidden location." Nami said trying not to let worry.

Meanwhile Sanji soon lost Zoro in the crowd.

"Zoro! Zoro!" Sanji called out looking around for the swordsmen. "I already lost that shitty-swordsmen."He continued starting to drift off into his own thoughts.

After a while of walking he totally stopped paying attention to where he was going andbumped into someone. He looked up to see a navy officer stood in front of him.

Sanji took a step back and started to turn to walk away. Until he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and stop him.

Sanji looked at the navy officer and then looked at the hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, may I help you?" Sanji asked trying to pull away, but the grip on his shoulder only got tighter.

"Are you the cook from the Straw Hat Crew?" The officer asked pulling Sanji closer to him.

"Yeah, I am. Now can I go back to getting supplies for supper tonight?" Sanji asked putting a hand on the officers chest and then tried to push away from him.

Everyone around them watched in shock because the famous and most wanted pirates the Straw Hats were there.

The officer smiled pulling Sanji completly to him. "I'm sorry, but you are a wanted criminaland so are your friends." The officer said."But maybe i'll be willing to let your friends off the hook if you agree to come with us quietly." He continued grining.

Sanji froze and realized that they might find Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Ussop.And there is a big army of them. "Fine! Let's go." Sanji said pushing away and walking off with them.

Zoro walked through the crowd looking foe Sanji. As he walked he heard two people talking and it caught his attention.

"Yeah, did you hear about how the navy found and arrested the cook from the Straw Hat Crew?"

A man in the crowd said to two other men.

"Yeah I did. I heard the cook gave himself up after the navy said something about letting his friends get away if he he did. Or something like that." One of the other men said.

Zoro looked at them fear a minute and then started to walk over. "Hey, do you know which way they went?" He asked as he got over to them.

"Yeah they went that way. Why?" The third man asked pointing to his right.

"Because 'im the swordsmen of the crew and the captian wouldn't be happy if he knew his cook has gone away to the navy jail." Zoro said walking off smiling.

While he was walking he heard someone call out his name.

"Zorooo! Zoroooo!" Came a firmilar voice.

Zoro looked back to see rubber arms grabbing his shoulders as a boy started to fly towards him.

"Luffy no you're going to...!" Zoro yelled as Luffy came closer.

CRASH

"Hey Zoro! . . . Where's Sanji?" Luffy asked looking around with his hand blocking the sun from his eyes.

"He's . . . he's been caught by the navy. . ." Zoro said looking down, ashamed that he let Sanji get taken by the navy.

Luffy looked over at Zoro and stared in confusion. "What do you mean? How could the navy get him? He's strong and also you were with him right?" Luffy questioned getting off his green haired firstmate.

"I lost him in the crowd a couple of guys said they saw him walk off with the navy." Zoro said getting up looking to the side.

"Oh, but why did he walk off with them." Luffy asked still confused.

"They said they would let us go if he went with them." Zoro looked over at Luffy to see him frowning.

"They can't take Sanji. They can't have him." Luffy said in a serious tone.

"Luffy! There you are Luffy we were looking for you." Nami said stopping to catch her breath as everyone else appeared behind her.

"We're going to get Sanji." Luffy commanded walking in the direction Zoro was walking earlier.

"Yes sir! . . . Where's Sanji?" Usopp asked looking at Luffy confused as everyone tried to walk with Luffy's pace.

"He's with the navy." Zoro said lowering his head so no one could see his expression.

"What?" Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Usopp yelled. Nami and Robin stared wide eyed at Zoro as Chopper and Usopp ran in circles screaming in terror.

"How did he get caught?" Nami asked glaring at Zoro. "You were supposed to be watching him in case he needed help. Not get him into more trou-"Nami continued getting cut off by a farmilar voice.

"Hey it's not his fault. It's the damn crowds fault." Everyone looked over to see Sanji standing infront of the navy.

"Sanji!" Luffy screamed happily getting ready to run over to him.

"Stop Luffy!" Sanji commanded. "Just leave and get away while you still can." Sanji contin ued as Luffy froze.

"But cook-san, we can't just let the navy have you. It's not right to leave nakama behindfor the navy to take." Robin said in a worried tone.

"But it would be worse to let your nakama get hurt. So get going now before they change their minds." Sanji said with a half-smile.

"Sanji, don't you dare tell me to leave you behind. I'm not going to just step back and leave you with these creeps." Luffy looked at him with probably the most serious face he has ever had.

Sanji was shocked to see how serious Luffy was about getting him back.

The navy officer from earlier walked up behind Sanji and put his hands on his shoulders smiling.

"He gave himself up for his captin and nakama. Isn't that adorable? Well anyways lets go cook." The navy officer commanded.

Sanji and the navy started to walk towards a ship as Luffy stood confused and sad.

"Sanji! No Sanji don't leave!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Bye Luffy, Nami-san, Robin-chan! Don't worry about me!" Sanji yelled back waving as the ship sailed off.

Luffy lowered his head hiding his tears from everyone else. "Zoro, why would he do that? Why would he walk off with them like that?"

Zoro looked away as Nami blurted out, "He gave himself up for our freedom weren't you listening wfen the navy officer told you!"

"Nami-san calm down. He's just depressed knowing that cook-san is gone. Everyone thinks he shouldn't have gone even swordsmen-san." Robin said placing her left hand on Nami's right shoulder as she pointed at Zoro.

"Come on, we're going after him. He's not staying with them. He's mine." Lffy said walking off toward their boat.

Chopper and Usopp were the first to follow him as Nami, Robin, and Zoro stayed behind a little.

"It's not your fault Zoro. Don't worry, we'll get him back." Robin said looking at Nami then him.

Zoro stared out at the ocean as Nami and Robin walked away.

"Shitty Love-cook." Zoro said in a whisper. He turned and walked off toward the ship.

((Okay that was the first part. If peopl like it i'll write more so please reveiw

Ask any questions or give ideas if you want.

Thanks for reading))-


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I know it's been forever but I've been really busy so sorry for those who read this.

**Title: **_Poor Sanji_

**Parings**: ZxS,LxS,AxS

**Description**: Sanji and Zoro Go to the market to get supplies and lose eachother in the crowd and the navy's around looking for the Straw Hat Crew. What will happen...

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Feelings**_

Sanji watched as the boat he was on sailed away from his crew.

"Bye Luffy."Sanji whispered to himself and then looked at the navy officers on the boat.

"Hey cook, come here." One of the navy officers commanded motioning for Sanji to come closer.

Sanji obeyed and walked over to him. The officer grabbed him harshly on the arm and pulled him over as more officers walked over and surrounded him.

Sanji looked at them noticing the lust he could see in their eyes. And that frightened him to no end.

One of the other officers came up behind Sanji and grabbed his sides, puling up on his t-shirt.

"Now that we have you. How about we have some fun."The officer from earlier in the market said walking over to Sanji and grabbed his chin as he grinned at him.

"I don't know if anything you guys think is fun would be fun."Sanji smirked making the officer impaitent with his attitude.

"Why you little ..."The officer started as he was cut off by a fire ball wizzing past him. "What the hell?!" The officer continued looking over to where the fireball came from.

"Hey leave my bros cook alone."A very firmilar voice said as the top of an orange hat became visble from the side of the boat. Sanji looked over to see none other than his captain's brother. "Ace! What are you doing here?"He questioned as Ace walked over to him.

"I saw you on this navy ship. At first I thought you left my brother on purpose, but when I saw how unhappy you looked when those navy guys were hitting on you."Ace said smug as he looked around and saw some navy officers coming at him. He shot them with his fire and then got the rest of them on the ship. He walked over to Sanji and wrapped an arm around his neck gently tugging him towards the side of the boat making sure not to choke him.

Sanji blushed as he was close enough to Ace to hear his heart beat.

Ace picked Sanji up bridle style and jumped down to his boat. Sanji wrapped his arms around Ace's neck making sure he couldn't fall out of his arms.

Ace chuckled at the sight of Sanji clinging to him. He started his boat and sat down laying Sanji on his lap.

Sanji leaned his head back onto Ace's chest dozing off. Ace smiled and wrapped his armas around him.

Finally when Sanji fell into a deep sleep Ace whispered to himselk, "He's so cute when he's asleep."

Luffy sat in his usual spot on the goat head of Merry Go.

Chopper and Usopp were on deck messing with a bunch of Usopp's gadgets.

Naml and Robin were on the back deck planning how to rescue Sanji.

Zoro was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He was lost in thought or at least looked like he was.

"That shitty-lovecook ... why does he have to get into so much trouble when i'm not with him?"Zoro said to himself as he looked around the kitchen as if to receive an answer.

Zoro stood and stalked out the kitchen and to the back deck.

"Nami, how much ;longer until we're there?"Zoro asked trying to keep his cool infront of everyone.

"I don't know maybe ..." Nami started getting cut off by Luffy's voice.

"Nami I see a ship!"Luffy said pointing out at a small object.

"It's the navy ship Sanji was on. It looks kinda burnt."Usopp said looking through his googles.

"Burned!"Everyone yelled running to the front deck trying to see the ship themselves.

"Wow! Cool!"Luffy said jumping up.

"No, it's not that's where Sanji is!"Nami yelled at him.

He looked at her then the boat. His eyes widened as he relized what they were talking about."Sanji we're coming!"He yelled as he shot out one of his arms as he wrapped his legs around the goat neck.

His hand grabbed onto the back of the navy boat.

"Luffy no! We might crash!"Nami screamed as they shot out towards the navy ship.

Luffy let go and they didn't go as fast as they thought they would and ended up next to the navy ship.

Luffy and Zoro jumpped onto the navy ship to look for Sanji.

When they got on they didn't find Sanji, but did see burns on the wood and panting/burned navy officers sitting around.

"What the hell happened here?"Zoro said looking around then noticing the main officer and walked over to him.

"You, your the one who took Sanji. Where his he?"Zoro asked grabbing the officer by his shirt collar.

"I-I don't know now." The officer said scared for his life.

"What do you mean you don't know."Luffy said grabbing the officer from Zoro.

"A man, with an orange hat and was able to throw fire. He came and took the cook." The officer said grinning showing he doesn't care what happens to Sanji.

"Ace took him!" Luffy yelled in shock.

"What did you just say?"Zoro asked looking straight at him just as shocked as Luffy.

"Which way did they go?"Luffy asked pulling the officer to his level, glaring at him.

"They went that way, but I don't know where to so ..." The officer said pointing behind Luffy.

Luffy quickly threw him to the ground and him and Zoro jumpped back to their ship and sailed in the direction the officer told them.

Sanji woke up to the feet of him being moved then picked up.

"Huh, where am I? ... Ace what's going on?"Sanji asked rubbing his eye then looked up at Ace as they got off his boat.

Ace looked down at Sanji and smiled."We're stopping so my bro can catch up to us."Ace said as he put Sanji down on his feet.

Sanji was curious to know why Ace had saved him him. Was it because Luffy or a different reason.

"Why did you save me exactly?" Without realizing it, Sanji spoke those words aloud as he thought them.

Ace looked at Sanji for a minute then spoke. "Well, I geuss I saved you for two reasons." Ace paused and Sanji just now realized what he did. "One reason is because your my bros cook and he wouldn't like seeing you like that. And the second reason is ..." Ace paused once more as Sanji rooled his eye about the first reason.

"The second reason is what?"Sanji asked wondering why Ace paused.

"Well um ... the second reason is because ..."Ace paused starting to blush.

Sanji lifted an eyebrow at this and moved a little closer. "Yes."

Ace looked at Sanji for a minute and then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Sanji's eye widened in shock as Ace held the kiss for another minute then stopped.

Ace looked down at the shocked cook. Sanji started to blush as he looked up at Ace.

"I ... I love you Sanji."Ace confessed half smiling as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sanji's whole face turned red as Ace said this and he didn't know what to say back to that.

"You don't like me the same way huh ... it's okay I can deal with that." Ace said scratching the back of his head.

"No!That's not it, it just caught me off guard so I didn't have anything to say to it."Sanji quickly replied looking down to hide his red face.

"So, you feel the same way?Or you like me and someone else?"Ace asked looking at the cook confused.

"The second one is close."Sanji said still looking down.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you like me and _two_ other guys." Ace said surprised.

Sanji nodded and looked up at Ace.

"So who are the other two?"Ace asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um ... your brother and ... Z-zoro."Sanji studdered nervously.

Ace smiled and pulled Sanji to him. "Your captain his firstmate.Hmm and me ... you have weird taste ... but i'm glad you do."Ace said grinning widly.

"Yeah ... but I don't know how to tell them about it."Sanji said closing his eye.

"Well, I can't help you there, but I can tell you that you will have to tell them yourself."Ace looking down at Sanji.

"Yeah I know. "Sanji said smiling slightly.

There you go um I'm working as much I can on chapter three. So don't yell at me and if you have any question i'll try to answer them...that's it bye bye.Thanks for reading.


End file.
